


Prayer

by Datawolf39



Series: DiP AUs [5]
Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Camille is sassy, Catherine knows everything, Consent, Curses, Cute, Dwayne is a good friend, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kisses, Love, Richard is awkward, innuendos, magical au, playful intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/Datawolf39
Summary: Camille's town is cursed, so she prays for help.
Relationships: Camille Bordey/Richard Poole
Series: DiP AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529492
Comments: 59
Kudos: 20





	1. A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This just happened. I was thinking about AU's and this just happened. Not what I wanted to write but a good experience nevertheless. It is all finished and will be uploaded as I clean it up.

“Holy Guardian, I come begging for your assistance. A curse has befallen my town, and we are helpless to combat it. Already it has claimed many, and many have left for fear of becoming the next victim. I know I am not what you desire in a maiden, but please hear my prayer. I will do anything, will make any sacrifice, if only you would heed my prayer and save my town and those who have chosen to remain.”

Her prayer offered, the woman in the white dress, stands quietly, counting the seconds as they elapse into minutes. She stays still as the time crawls by until something within her tells her to go, and eyes shut, she turns, walks seven paces, and opens her eyes without gazing back. 

Camille sighs as she enters her home. On a chair in the front room a rests a shirt and trousers. She makes quick work of removing the white dress, and dressing in the more masculine clothes that she does her various jobs in. Three days. Three days, and she will know if her prayer would be answered. All she can do now is hope that her prayer would be heard.

“Maman, I am worried,” she confesses when her mother asks after her. "Others have asked, and prayed, why should mine be heard over theirs?"

“I am not the Guardian, and I have no idea what makes one worthy of being heard, but what I do know is that you have played your part well, my daughter, you have done what you can, and no matter the outcome, I am proud of you.”

Camille hugs her mother. “Are you sure you will not leave?” she asked. 

Her mother pulls back, and glares at her. “I will not. You have a duty to protect those who remain in our town, as do I, and I will not abandon you or my duty.”

“I’m sorry,” Camille says. 

“I know. Now come help me with dinner.”

“Yes Maman.”


	2. Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille meets a man in the forest

It was early the next morning when Camille set out from her home. Normally she would wait a bit later, but she had been unable to sleep. Not knowing the outcome of the ritual plagued her mind, leaving her restless.

She was grateful to have a job to take her mind off of everything. Every morning, she went into the forest to forage for things to eat. All of the merchants who were able to order supplies had fled when the curse had taken its first victims, and the few people remaining in town were forced to find what they could to survive. She was in charge of gathering in the forest in the morning, and was on fishing duties in the afternoon. 

She had found some berries, and was placing them into her basket when she saw the man sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree. His skin is pale, advertising that he was from somewhere far away, and his arm is clearly broken. Scratches litter the exposed flesh of his arms, and face, and blood stained his shirt, indicating further injuries under it.

She considers her next actions carefully, she could leave him here, surely he has some companions or someone that is looking for him. For all she knows, he could be a murderer, and with that thought in mind she begins to walk away. 

Camille gets exactly three steps away, before she growls, and turns around. No matter who the man is, and the current state of her town, she can’t just leave someone so injured alone in the forest when it is clear that they needed help, and she is in a position to provide it. For all she knew, a companion could have been the one to do this to him, and she couldn't simply leave him to be found be someone that wanted to hurt him.

She sets her basket at her side, and reaches out to touch the man’s face. His eye snapped open moments before her hand could make contact, and he scowled at her.  
Swallowing the desire to walk away in a huff, she asks, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he growls, unable to hide a hiss of pain.

“I don’t live very far, I could treat your injuries for you," she offers.

“N-no I don’t need help.”

Camille laughs. “You clearly do need help.”

“I don’t,” he asserts.

“Fine. Prove it. If you can walk from this tree to that one,” she points to a tree about fifteen steps away, “I’ll leave you be.”

She can see the way his teeth clench as he considers the challenge she has issued. 

“Very well.” He groans softly as he pushes against the trunk of the tree with his good arm so that he can stand. Camille’s eyes widened in surprise, she hadn’t expected him to be able to stand given how beat up he looked.

His first step is relatively steady, and then he begins to stumble and sway like he’s had too much to drink. He’s only half way to the tree when his body gives out on him, and if it wasn’t for Camille, he would have fallen to the forest floor, and possibly injured himself further.

“Will you let me help you now?” she asks with just a hint of smugness.

He scowls again, but doesn’t speak. She takes that as a yes, and begins to help him toward her house.


	3. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille cleans his wounds.

Catherine is not thrilled to see her daughter return with her a nearly empty basket. Nor is she pleased to see the man that Camille is half dragging into their home.

“Maman, he needs help,” her daughter pleads, and Catherine relents. Protecting people is what her daughter did best, and she could not fault that especially when she took a better look at the sweat soaked, bleeding man. His face was frozen in a grimace, and it was clear he was in a great deal of pain.

“He can stay, I have too much to attend to, so you will have to care for him” she relents. “Once he’s able he’ll have to help keep the town afloat, I won’t have a useless individual under my roof,” she warns.

Camille nods, and takes the man to her room. She gently divests him of his shirt and trousers much to his displeasure. She is careful though, having no desire to cause him more pain. Once the clothes are out of the way, she begins to clean and bandage his wounds. 

“So,” she says hoping that conversation will distract from the pain that he is clearly feeling. “I don’t even know your name, and now that I think about it, I haven’t even introduced myself. I’m Camille.”

“Richard,” he manages.

“What were you doing in the forest Richard? Surely you know of the curse on this land?”

“A friend needed me, I…” he groaned as Camille cleaned a deep cut.

“Sorry,” she said.

When he doesn’t pick up where he left off she speaks. “You were visiting a friend.”

He nods.

“A female?” 

“Wha- why would you assume that?” he sputtered.

Camille chuckled, loving the way he flushed with embarrassment. He was rather easy to rile up. “Just asking,” she said with another laugh.

He huffed. “His mother had become ill, and I know many herbal remedies. I took a wrong turn, and got attacked by a large wild cat.”

“I have to do your arm now,” she warned. 

He closed his eyes and gave a tense nod. 

A half choked scream escaped him as she cleaned an bound the limb. The sound made her feel somewhat ill. All through everything, he had refrained from such a sound, and she hated to do something that pushed him so far he couldn’t help screaming, but it had to be done.

“Almost done,” she said softly.

By the time she finishes, Richard is unconscious.

She makes sure all his wounds have been cared for, before covering him with a thin blanket. After that she grabs her basket, so she can head back out into the forest. With any luck she will find a lot of things to eat, they had an extra mouth to feed after all.


	4. Into the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard helps with gathering, and Catherine knows affection when she sees it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter.

“He is still asleep?” Catherine asks the next morning as she and Camille have a meger breakfast of bread, and berries from the forest.

Camille nods. “He woke up to relieve himself a few times, but aside from that, he has stayed asleep.”

“Is he that injured?”

Camille smiles. For all the toughness her mother tried to project it was clear that she cared. “I dressed the worst of his injuries, his arm was badly damaged, but nothing seems to be infected, and the wounds seem to be healing well.”

“Well when he awakens make sure he eats something. He can’t recover on an empty stomach.”

“Yes Maman.”

“We should have some clothes that belonged to your father, wash them out for him, I won’t have him in here wearing those rags he arrived in.”

“Yes Maman.”

“And stop being so sassy.”

“Yes Maman,” Camille said with a grin before escaping up the stairs to tend to Richard. 

When she got into her room, Richard was just waking up.

He looks confused, as though he has forgotten where he was. Then he catches sight of Camille in the doorway. “Right, mauled and rescued,” he says to himself. “Ah, yes, I… thank you.”

She hadn’t expected that.

“I’m not so ungrateful that I would refuse to thank someone who helped me.” he says with a huff. 

Camille smiles. “You’re welcome.” 

“Well yes, very good, glad that’s sorted.”

Cute. The word stuns her as she thinks it, but it is true nevertheless. He’s arrogant and combative, but also shy and strong willed. “Do you think you can help out today?”

“With what?”

“Gathering foodstuff. There are very few people in town because of the curse, but we all work hard to make sure there is enough food to go around.”

Richard nods. “I found some things in the forest, I won’t be much help with the gathering because of my arm, but I can help you find things.”

“Good. Tomorrow you’ll have better clothes, but for today these will have to do. Can you dress yourself or-”

“I can do it myself,” he asserts. 

She smiles, and sets out a shirt and trousers. 

It takes him a while to get dressed, and by the time that he announces that he is decent, his face is screwed up in pain.

“Next time just ask for help,” she says.

“I didn’t need it.”

“Stubborn fool,” she murmurs, resolving to assist him from now on even if he denies needing help.

Richard was honest about finding things. Her basket is full long before it would normally be, which is rather lucky because Richard seems exhausted from the short excursion.

“You should have told me you were not feeling well enough to come with me,” she admonishes as he leans against a tree for support, and uses his good arm to wipe away the sweat.

“It’s just the heat,” he says.

She rolls her eyes. It’s rather cool, and they are in the shade of the forest on top of that. Why must he be so stubborn?

“Watch out!” he calls as he tackles her. He screams as his arm is jostled, and Camille can see a feral dog leap just where she had been. Its eyes are black, indicating that he was taken over by the curse. Camille gets up, and from her leg holster she retrieves her knife. She waits, and when the dog leaps at her, she squats, and slashes the vulnerable underside. 

It howls in pain, before growling, and throwing itself at her once more. She is ready, and her next attack sees the knife embedded in the dog’s neck. It whimpers, and then all life fades from its eyes.

Camille pants, retrieves her knife, and holsters it. With her weapon restored to its proper place, she turns her attention back to Richard. He hasn’t moved, and a surge of worry goes through her.

“Are you okay?”

He just hisses and looks away. Unfortunately, his eyes land on the dog. 

She can tell what’s going to happen, and she gets him on his knees in time for him to be sick. Only bile emerges, and she is reminded that he hadn’t eaten anything aside from a few berries they had found.

“S-sorr-sorry,” he stammers. 

“Shhh, it is a gruesome sight,” she says softly.

“I didn’t know the curse did something like that,” he whispered.

“To the animals it turns them feral, but people simply sicken, and die. It is truly an awful thing to witness.”

“Why haven’t you all left?”

“Most of the town did, but some couldn’t because of family not fit to travel, and they would not abandon them. My mother became the leader of my people on the day my father left, and as long as there is one person in town she will not leave it. I became a Protector when I came of age so my duty is doubly to my town, and my mother. ”

“How long has it been this way?”

“The curse has been with us for much of the winter, and the autumn. We are a dying people, and our fate is soon to be decided one way or another. You should leave once you are recovered. With any luck the curse will not take you.”

Richard remains silent, but she can feel the emotion flowing off of him.

“It’s okay. Let’s get back to the house. Some rest, and some water will help you a great deal.”

He nods slowly, and gets up. 

“Too fast,” she chides him, even so her grip on him is gentle, and she hears him sigh as he rests some of his weight on her. 

The warmth rolls off of him and she swears. She should have noticed earlier when he was sweating that his fever had returned. 

“You’re so delicate,” she teases, as they walk. 

“Am not,” he disagrees, but there is no heat to it.

“You are, and you’re stubborn as a mule too.”

“That’s an insult to the mule,” he pants.

She laughs in shock realizing that he had told a joke. “So you do have a sense of humor.”

“Humph.”

She laughs again, and she sees him smile as the house comes into view.

When they get into the house, she pushes him into a chair, and goes to get him some water.

He uses the first sip to wash his mouth free of the lingering taste of vomit, spits that into a bowl that Camille had also brought over, and then drinks a bit. 

Camille places a hand on his forehead, and is relieved that it isn’t too warm. “I don’t think your fever is too high.”

“Finally, some luck.”

“You’re back early,” Catherine says.

Both of them jump at the sound of her voice. “Richard found a lot. We’ll be able to have a full meal tonight, provided Dwayne caught some fish.”

“Why don’t you go see?”

“Will you-”

“I’ll stay-”

“I’ll just go then, and-”

“Yes, see you when you get back.”

Catherine sits in the chair her daughter had vacated, and studies Richard. He looks away after a minute.

“You and my daughter seem rather close considering you were strangers who met yesterday.”

“Ah… well, she is very kind, and a force to be reckoned with, and she has the nerve to call me stubborn.”

“I see.”

Richard narrowed his eyes. “You see what?” he asked suspiciously.

She stares at him so long, he takes a sip of water just for a reason to avoid her gaze.

“I might finally get the grandbabies I want.”

Richard chokes on the water.

“Figures that girl would fall in love in the middle of a crisis.” Catherine sighs as she pats him on the back.

This time Richard chokes on air.

“Maman!”

“What?” Catherine asks innocently,

“What did you do to him?” Camille asks as she watches Richard escape up the stairs, far too quickly given his condition.

“Nothing,” Catherine answers.

Camille glares at her, knowing that her mother was telling a lie, and then followed Richard up the stairs to try to fix whatever had gone wrong.

Catherine chuckles, and sets about tidying up for lunch. It really was nice to have the house so lively once again. "Grandbabies," she whispers with a smile.


	5. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille and Richard speak

When Camille enters her room, Richard is laid on the bed, breathing hard, with his face scrunched up in a pained grimace.

“What did my mother say to you?” she asks, not quite sure she really wants to know, at all, judging from his reaction, it had to have been pretty bad.

“No she didn’t say - it was uh, you know, nothing important. Just a shock you see.”

Camille raises an eyebrow, but does say anything, if he was so unwilling to talk about it, she wouldn't push...yet. The last thing he needed right now was more emotional upheaval, and she was the first to recognize that sometimes her mother's words could hit rather hard with how true they were. “Well lunch will be ready soon, but you should have a nap after that.”

“I’m not a child Camille!” he snaps.

“But you are ill, and knocking me out the way of that dog did you no favors.” 

Richard sighs. “I’m just really tired of resting,” he admits.

“I know, “ she says sitting beside him on the bed, “I was much the same when I was ill. My mother would often threaten to tie me to the bed if I didn't stop being so difficult.”

“Did she ever have to follow through on the threat?”

“No, but a lover or two has.”

His face goes red as he sputters, and she laughs at him. 

“You’re a menace,” he huffs.

Camille smiles.

Richard looks away, but even so she catches the grin that he tries to conceal. 

~

Despite everything, he does take a nap after lunch, and when he awakes it is the middle of the night. He had been too exhausted to notice if she had slept beside him the previous night, but he can’t help noticing it now.

Camille is softer while in sleep since none of her sassy nature showed when she was at rest. If he was honest, it was a bit of a disappointment really. He wants to reach out, and touch her, prove to himself that the sweet woman beside him, and the spitfire he had come to know were one in the same. 'Love' her mother had said. He shakes his head to rid himself of the thought. The notion was complete and utter nonsense. Even on the slim chance such an affection had truly grown in her in so short a time, he would be gone soon, and Camille, well she had far better options than him. She was charming, strong, fun, and overwhelmingly kind. Any person would be incredibly lucky to have her as a partner.

He releases a sigh, and gazes out the window. The moon hangs in the sky, large, round, and nearly full, softly lighting the world with its glow. Richard closes his eyes, it was no use concerning himself with his circumstances now. He resolves to just enjoy what little time he had left. Even still he knows that the memories will follow him for the rest of his days. Never before had he felt so close to anyone. He looks at Camille again. However much he would try to deny the pain of leaving her, it would be there, but... it was worth it. He wouldn't trade the days they had shared for anything.

He sighs again.

"Richard?" Camille asks, her voice heavy with sleep. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course," he answers.

"Are you sure?" She asked tuning fully to face him.

He couldn't lie, not with her gazing at him that way. "I just can't help thinking..."

"About?"

"I'll have to leave won't I?"

"Do you have to?" she asks as she drifts back to sleep.

"I have to," he whispers.


	6. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration of hope

When he wakes up, the sun is high in the sky. 

“Good afternoon,” Camille says.

He blinks in surprise. More than half the day wasted!

Camille frowns when she sees that he is upset, and resolves to cheer him up. “Come, we should get ready. Dwayne and Fidel were lucky and caught many fish for our party tonight.”

“What are we celebrating?”

She hesitates. 

“Camille?”

“I offered my prayer to the Guardian, and tomorrow we will know our ultimate fate. The party is to celebrate what we once were, and what we may be again.”

“I see.”

“Anyway, let's get ready. I have something for you to wear. I think it will suit you very well.”

By the time he bathes and dresses in the cream shirt, and black trousers, it is time to go. The party is held in the town hall, and he counts fifteen people, including himself, in attendance.

Minutes after arriving, Richard finds himself alone in a corner. Camille is helping her mother set out the food. His arm, and current health prevent him from helping, but he still feels abandoned.

“So this is the guy,” an older man says looking at Richard appraisingly. “You don’t look quite the way I was expecting.”

“What do you mean?” Richard asked defensively.

“Nothing bad just... the way Camille spoke, well, I thought you’d be taller.”

“Dwayne, stop teasing the man,” says a younger man with a small child, on his hip.

“You’re such a spoilsport Fidel, I am obligated to tease him.”

“Don’t mind him,” the younger man, Fidel, says. “I’ve learned to just ignore him.”

“Hey!”

The child sees Richard, and starts to wriggle in Fidel’s hold. “Rosie,” he chides. The girl doesn’t stop. 

“Do you mind holding her? Normally she is so well behaved, but it's been a while since there was someone new around here.”

“Er, I suppose, I mean, it’s fine, yes.”

Fidel hands over the child, and Richard holds her securely. She smiles at him. “Hi,” she chirps.

“Hello,” he says. 

“My name Rosie. What your name?”

“Richard.”

“Dats a nice name.”

“It must be if a little flower like you says so.”

Rosie giggles. 

~

“He’s good with her,” Catherine remarks.

“Yes he is,” Camille says.

Catherine wonders if she has any idea how lovestruck she sounds. “Why don’t you go on over, I can handle the rest of this.”

“Thanks Maman,” Camille says with a kiss to her mother’s cheek. 

~  
“Are you bullying him Dwayne?” Camille asks once she joins them.

“Of course not,” Dawayne answers at the same time Fidel says, “Of course he is.”

“Auntie Milly,” Rosie says excitedly, waving at her.

Camille proceeds to shower the girl with kisses. 

Light music suddenly fills the air. 

“Shall we dance?” Camille asks Richard.

“Ah, I don’t-” 

Dwayne takes Rosie, much to the girl’s dismay. “Dance with her.” It is not a suggestion.

Richard grumbles, but aquiesses.

“Is he Auntie Milly’s boyfriend?” they hear Rosie ask as they head for the small area cleared for dancing.

They both laugh nervously at the innocent question, but as they fall into the rhythm of the music, everything, and everyone, just seems to fade away. There is nothing, but the music, and the two of them, gently swaying in time with it. The hours drift by without notice, and before long, it is time for everyone to head home for the night. One would expect the mood to be somber once the celebration was over especially considering that the fate of the town was to be decided tomorrow, but the joy shared between the people could not be stifled. There was worry within them because there was no way for that emotion to be absent when life itself hung in the balance, but the love outweighed the fear of what fate held in store for them. Together they would survive or fall, and there was a great deal of comfort in that.


	7. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardian grants the maiden's wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter, the person at fault for the extension knows who they are. Carry on.

Camille is up before the sun, Richard is still asleep, so she changes into the white dress downstairs. It is time to see if her prayers had been answered or if the town was destined to die.

She is much calmer than she thought she would be at this moment. The trip to the clearing is over in what seems to be a heartbeat, and she puts her hands together, bows her head, and prays. “I await your judgement.”

The air is different, but despite her curiosity she does not look up.

“Raise your head fair maiden.”

Camille raises her head, and finds an ethereal white beast. It’s mane and coat shimmers in the pale sunlight that has begun to filter through the trees, and the pale golden horn marks it as the Unicorn, the Guardian of the town from times of old.

“You have proven yourself pure, and thus I shall answer your prayer. At the highest peak of the sun, a rain shall befall the town. Everyone remaining must come out into the rain, and the town’s curse shall be washed away.”

“Thank you,” she whispers, she is so pleased, that she doesn’t even hesitate to ask the next question. “What price am I to pay for this salvation?”

“You have already paid the price and given far more than anticipated.”

“What do you mean?”

“You have proven your kindness to me, and have shown me that there is some purity left within the mortal realm. There is only one more thing I could ask of you.”

“Anything.”

The Unicorn lays down, legs folding beneath, in a fluid motion. “Your forgiveness.”

“Have you done something wrong?” she asks hardly believing such a thing could be true

“Sit with me and allow me to explain.”

Camille walks over, and sits beside the Unicorn.

“In the past, there were festivals, celebrating immortals, as time passed such practice was lost. As a result most immortals retreated into our realm, only emerging to answer prayers when desired. I am not like the others of my kind, they teased me for continuing to watch over my small territory, and for answering as many calls as I have. The curse originated with an immortal I am sure of it, and I was powerless to stop it from happening. We cannot interfere in the mortal realms unless we are asked, and there are strict conditions in addition that must be followed, alongside that is a period of recharge to answer a prayer.”

“The three days,” she says.

The horse like head dips in a nod.

“You said you needed forgiveness. What is it that you need to be forgiven for?”

“For making you worry, and for a lie of omission.”

The wind swirls around them and suddenly where there had been a divine beast, there was a familiar man.

“Richa-!”

“I was mauled, that wasn’t a lie Camille.” he hurries to explain. “There is another immortal, one who has taken a dislike to me, who has made time in the divine realm a nightmarish experience. We can kill one another, but being what we are we always come back. He called it ‘roughhousing’ but I consider it sadism. So I sought refuge within the only place I could, my territory in the mortal realm. I arrived only to learn that a curse had been placed during my period of annual dormancy.

“I can’t prove that it was him, but I have a feeling. I was grateful to hear your prayer, to have permission to act, but I had to follow the rules or I would be unable to break the curse. I had to test you, to be sure you deserved what you asked of me.“

“What was this test?” she asks in a whisper.

“My test could have taken many forms, but it was seeing if you would leave me to die that day. The injuries were a physical representation of the hurt suffered in my immortal form alongside the illness of my land, had you let me be that day, I would have weakened, died, and had to be rehorn.”

“So everything that happened…?”

“Was unexpected, but not unappreciated.”

“Then why do you sound so sad? Hasn’t everything worked out for the best?”

“ I am happy to be able to end the curse, but it is all over now, and I have to go.”

“Does it have to be over?” Camille asks, placing her hand on his.

“Camille you know what I am, and-”

“Is there some rule that says you can’t be with me?”

Richard blushes. “Not necessarily, but it is something that is strongly implied. Most mortals don’t care for the repercussions of such an action.”

“Repercussions?”

“Your soul will be tied to my immortal nature, and you would essentially become a lesser immortal unable to pass on in the way of a normal mortal. Your idea of spending ‘forever’ with a person pales in comparison to what it would be in reality.”

“I wouldn’t die?”

“You would, but you would enter into a cycle of rebirth, until the end of my existence.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

“Camille, it sounds terrifying. Why would anyone wish to be tied to me that way?! Surely anyone would tire of me, even my own kind treat me as an outcast.”

“Richard, have you never been loved? Has there been none that have looked at you and wanted you for who you are?”

He shakes his head. “Some mortals have vied for my attention out of a desire for immortality, but other than-”

Camille kisses him. “You are arrogant, annoying, and sometimes I want to scream at how you refuse help when you need it, but somehow you are shy and caring as well. You are funny when you want to be, and so gentle. Even given how long you have lived there is still a lot of innocence within you, and all that makes you the person I love. I don’t care what you are or where you’re from. I just want you to give me a chance, I want you to give _us_ a chance.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am.”

“Then… I can stay? I’m allowed to stay here with you?”

“Yes, and the answer will always be yes.”

His kiss is unsure and hesitant, but she is happy to see him take a bit of initiative.

“We should probably go tell everyone about the rain,” he says when they break apart.

“Just one thing, before we head back to tell everyone the good news.

“What’s that?” he asked with a hint of fear.

“Nothing bad, I just wanted to know one thing.”

“Yes?”

“What’s the best way to hurt an immortal?”

He tenses.

“No, love, I don’t want to use it on you, if I had my way you’d be the rough one,” she delights in the way that makes him blush. “No my reason is that if I ever run into your ‘friend’ I would love to give him a good reason to keep away from you.”

Richard lets out a huff of stunned laughter. “You’re incorrigible.”

“I call it being protective of my loved ones,” she asserts coyly.

“I suppose I could be persuaded to reveal a weakness or two,” he acquiesced.

“Lovely, oh and one more thing…”

“Yes?”

“That form from before was your true one yes?”

“In a way. I was born with that form, but this one is just as true as that one in the sense that I can’t alter my human form at will. The age of the body may change during my rebirth cycle, but nothing more than that.”

“Can you go between them at will?”

“Yes, I prefer not to though, for obvious reasons.”

She nods. “Will you turn back for me? Just for a moment?”

This woman, a force of nature in her own right could have asked for anything short of murder, and he would do it. She wanted him in his biological form? Well that wasn't a problem. “Move over just a bit, you shouldn't be too close when I change. ” When she had backed away, he took a breath and let the change happen. It was uncomfortable, but not painful, and it was over in mere moments.

Her hands were instantly running through his mane, and he let out a contented noise.

“I always wanted a horse,” she said softly, one hand moving to scratch at the base of his ear.

“I can take you to the edge of the forest like this if you want,” he offers.

“Are you sure? Is that not… demeaning?”

“Not with you.”

Camille smiles. “If you’re sure?”

He nods.

She pulls herself onto his back, and laughs in surprise when he pulls himself up quicker than she expected. She holds on, careful not to pull on his mane too roughly.

“Scenic route?” he asks.

“Scenic route.” she agrees, and with that, he begins to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely hinted at what the Guardian was and i kind of regret that now cause it seems a bit out of left field huh?


	8. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwayne give Richard some advice

The town slowly comes back to life as news of the curse lifting spread to the former residents. It is delightful hearing people in the streets, and watching children at play. Once the merchants had returned, Camille had resumed her position as a Protector. Sadly, ruffians and thieves had also returned to town and someone had to be the one to bring them to justice. Then there were the quests.

“I don’t like it,” Richard grumbled when she told him about the beast that she had been tasked with slaying.

“It is my duty,” she said simply. 

“I still don’t like it.”

Camille laughs, for an ancient being who hated being treated like a child, he sure could whine like one.

“Lady Protector!”

“Yes Paul?” 

“The stable master wishes to speak with you.”

“Alright, I will go to the stables now. Thank you for telling me.”

Paul waves, and runs back the way that he had come.

“Would you like to walk with me, love?” she asks.

Richard blushes, but reaches for her hand.

She grabs his hand. The man was still so shy, too afraid to believe that she truly wanted him. At first it had angered her, but slowly she had come to realize that it was not a lack of faith in her, but a complete lack of self-esteem on his part, and she resolved to help him build himself up to the point where he believed that he was truly enough to be desired. After all, they had all the time in the world for her to convince him, but hopefully it wouldn’t take that long.

“Paul said you needed to see me,” she said once they had arrived at the stables.

“Ah, Camille, yes. I have a present for you.” Isa said. “This is Sweetpea.” the horse that had been led over whinnied. The horse had a caramel colored hide, with a white mane and tail. The dark eyes were deep and soulful, and spoke of a deep level of intelligence.

“What a beautiful creature,” Cammile said as she walked over to hug the horse.

Richard walked over stiffly, whispered something to the horse, and then left.

“Is something wrong?” Isa asked.

Camille sighed, and mustered up a smile. “No he’s just a bit jealous.”

“I see, he doesn’t like to share you, hmmm?”

“Something like that,” she laughs. “I’ll sort it out later.”

Isa looks at her with a knowing glance.

“Not like that,” Camille says shaking her head. She wished that was what she had meant, but aside from kissing, she and Richard had not progressed in that area. He wasn’t ready, and that was something that she was not going to force him into. Oh she would tease, and hint, but at the end of the day, it was going to be left to him to decide that he was ready for more intimacy with her.

~  
Richard knew he shouldn’t be mad. Camille would be far better off with a horse and to that end he had made certain that, that horse knew just how precious Camille was. 

He was upset though, it felt as though he had been replaced, but that was stupid because she couldn’t very well ride him. He blushed realizing the double meaning there. 

She was going to tire of his hesitance soon, and again he would find his role filled with another. He was too much of a coward to even grab the woman by the hand, let alone engage in carnal activity.

“Ah, Chief, what’s got you in such a tizzy?”

Richard looked up and saw Dwayne in front of him. The man had been quick to nickname him. Technically it was inaccurate, but he didn’t seem to care, and Richard was actually so astounded that the man seemed to like him enough to give him a nickname to actually give more than a token protest the first time he had said it.

“I’m not in a tizzy.”

“Ah, I see, so you walk around everyday boiling mad as you are?”

“I’m not-!”

Dwayne gives him a look, and Richard sighs.

“It’s Camille,” he admits knowing the man had guessed that anyway.

“Girl trouble, my specialty. Now come sit and tell me what’s the matter.”

“I don’t think Camille will… want to… be with me,” he finishes lamely.

“That girl is head over heels for you Chief. I have known her all her life, and have never seen her as in love as she currently is.”

“That’s not… I mean it is but…” he sighs. “I don’t know how,” he whispers, eyes downcast. “She teases, and leaves hints she thinks are subtle, but… I lived rather… sheltered life so I never…”

“I think,” he says, voice oddly serious, “ that you need to tell her that. Like i said she loves you, and she’ll do whatever she can to make you comfortable. Tell her that you are unsure. Ask her to lead, and tell her to stop if you don’t feel ready.”

“You don’t think she’ll laugh at me?” he asks shyly. He hates how fragile he seems, but he has to ask. He has to have some kind of assurance that this won’t be the end of the best three months of his life.

“I can’t say for sure, I am not her, but what I can promise is that if she does, I will be the first to tell her off for it. Well the second, I'm sure her mother will have a lot to say as well.”

Choosing to ignore the last bit, because as embarrassing as it was to have this conversation with Dwayne, it would be ten times worse with Catherine. Somehow though it was nice to think that the woman would defend him. “Why would you do that?”

“You’re my friend.”

“But she’s… “

“Doesn’t matter.”

Richard looks away. Dwayne cared deeply for Camille, but here he was threatening to tell her off if she hurt him. Never before had someone offered to do something like that for him.

“No tears now Chief.”

“I’m not crying,” he says trying to discreetly wipe away the evidence of the lie.

“Of course not. My mistake must have been a trick of the light.”

“Funny.”

“Talk to her,” Dwayne says, and after a firm pat to Richard’s shoulder, so full of so much affection Richard can hardly handle it, the older man walked away.

“He makes it sound so easy,” Richard sighs knowing that the older man was right. Honesty would be the best thing here even if it was embarrassing enough to make him want to run away to avoid the conversation. 

Tonight. He’d have to do it tonight. Camille had a quest to go on soon, and the longer he delayed the conversation the harder it would become to bring it up. Well on the bright side if he did decide to run away the forest was close by, He sighed realizing that wasn't even an option. He didn't want to be isolated again, Camille had shown him far too much for him to even pretend that he could be content living the way he had before. Well for better or worse, Camille held his fate in his hands, and his only course of action was to trust her with all that he was. 


	9. Honesty and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard is honest with Camille and they get intimate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda embarrassed to post this, but hope you enjoy it, and that it lives up to expectations.

“Camille, I… I need to talk to you about something.” Camille gazed at him curiously, and Richard figured it was because he was stuttering like an idiot. ‘Wonderful, what a terrific start.’

“Of course. Shall we go up to my room?”

“Yes, that’s for the best I think,” he replied. Catherine wasn’t home yet, but this was one conversation he didn’t want to be overheard.

Camille sits on her bed, and Richard starts to pace.

“Is this about the horse?”

“What!? No of course not. I mean I’m a bit jeal- ahem, not the point.” Richard takes a deep breath, he would get straight to it. Honesty was the best policy in this case, even if it was overwhelmingly embarrassing, and the longer he delayed the more likely he was to try and run from this. “I’m scared,” he whispers in a low voice.

“Of what?” she responds just as quietly.

It’s the moment of truth, he takes a deep breath and speaks. “I… I have never engaged or rather, I never had the chance or desire to engage in… physical intimacy. Not before you, and… I don’t know what to do or how I will respond, and that terrifies me.”

“Richard…”

“You can laugh, it’s funny right? I know you want to so just get on with it,” he says with a humorless laugh.

“Richard no.” Camille says, rising from the bed, and quickly embracing him. “I don’t think it’s funny at all. I feel honored that you want me in that way, and a bit angry. No, stop, not at you, but at the fact that you have had to live such a solitary existence up until now.”

“You mean… you really don’t mind my… inexperience?”

“Of course not. I’m just glad to have you any way you are willing to offer yourself to me.”

“Do you want…? Can we see if…?”

“Of course, my love.”

Camille kisses him slowly, delighted when he responds after a few moments. She guides him to sit on the bed. “We’ll go as slowly as you need. If kissing is all you are comfortable with that’s all we will do.”

Richard swallows, and leans forward, and Camille meets him in the middle. His arms go around her waist, and she brings her own to settle around his neck.

When they pull back for air, she asks, “Would you like to touch me, my love?”

“I don’t… I mean, I, but…” he flounders. The fact that she has taken to calling him ‘love’ all the time does not help settle his nerves.

She laughs softly. “Shh it’s okay. Here,” she says, pulling him up, and placing his hands on the first button of her shirt.

He undoes it clumsily, and then looks up at her for permission to continue.

Camille nods, and slowly he makes his way down the buttons, leaving her shirt open and exposing the chemise beneath.

“Do you need to stop?” she asks noticing how uneven his breathing had become.

“N-no, I’m just, er, a bit… nervous. What if I do something wrong?”

“Richard, as long as we both enjoy what we do, there is no right and wrong, not here, and not with me.”

He swallows. His face is coated in a blush, but despite his nerves he pushes the shirt from her shoulders, and down her arms, until it falls to the floor. His hands run up and down her arms, delighting in the touch.

He pulls her close, and his nose settles into the curve of her neck. Her scent is so alluring, and he quickly gets lost in it. It’s the most absurd feeling of drowning, and not caring one iota that he is. He knows the feeling of drowning well enough to make the comparison, but he pushes that thought away, it has no place here in this wondrous moment.

He breathes deeply again, letting her scent wash over him until he forgets everything, but the woman in his arms, and the fact that she truly wanted to be there.

“Having fun?” she laughs.

He backs away or at least he tries to, but her arms hold him in place. “I’m not making fun of you.”

“But…”

“Your original form is very similar to a horse, of course scent would be something that you use in a different way, and I like that. It felt nice having your attention on me in that way.”

He sighs, and falls back into her.

“Describe it for me? What do I smell like for you?”

“Like spring, the season where all is renewed. Like a light rain, cooling the world and nourishing growing things. Like fire, warm and bright, but dangerous.”

She pulls away, and for a moment he fears that he has ruined things, but her eyes are glowing with so much emotion. “Can I take this off?” she asked, placing a hand on his shirt.

It would be far more distressing had she not already seen what was under his clothes. It had been for a different reason, she had been extremely professional all things considered, and hadn’t breached the final layer of his clothing, but she had still seen him, and somehow she wanted to so again.

He nodded, and her nimble fingers made quick work of undoing the buttons, and pushing his shirt to join hers on the floor.

Her touch licked his flesh like a flame, but instead of burning, it just leaves a gentle warmth as she trails her fingers over his skin. He gasps, and she instantly pulls away.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, I was just… surprised.”

“So you don’t mind if I…” she touches him again, hands exploring his chest, and belly with exaggerated slowness. When he gasps once more, she doesn’t retreat, but she keeps her eyes on him, searching for any sign that she has pushed too far.

Her caution makes him feel brave, and he worked his hands under the chemise. She doesn’t seem to mind the boldness, and makes it easier for him by removing the garment altogether.

“Touch me, my love,” she whispers to him, and he is helpless to do anything other than obey.

His touch is light, brushing up her sides, across her stomach, and finally upwards, hands cupping her breasts. An impulsive need hits him, and he leans down, to kiss one of them.

Richard gazes up, to make sure he has not made a mistake, and he knows he hasn’t when Camille smiles at him.

He does it again, lingering this time, and swiping his tongue over her nipple.

Now it’s her turn to gasp, and he revels in the role reversal of it. He applies the same treatment to the other nipple eagerly, and delights in her response.

She pulls him up for another kiss, and it is somehow simultaneously a mess, and perfect.

They are both panting hard when they separate.

Her hands reach for his trousers, and she asks, “Can I see you?”

He stops breathing. She instantly moves her hands away, and steps back.

“I- I’m sor-”

“No, I moved too fast. It’s alright.”

He turns away with a growl. “I should be- you shouldn’t have to settle for this.”

“Settle? You think I’m settling?”

He barks a harsh laugh. “Even someone like me knows the ultimate goal of all this is the climax.”

The slap echoes in the room, and he rubs at the point of contact as he looks at her. His heart shatters when he sees her tears.

“You idiot! You complete utter moron!” she screams at him.

He’s too surprised to speak, and even if he wasn’t he wouldn’t know what to say.

The lost look on his face makes her pause, and suddenly all the anger drains from her face. “I’m sorry- I shouldn’t have done that.”

“I must have deserved it,” he says lightly, pulling her into a hug.

He can feel her head shake. “No one deserves to be hit. That was wrong of me. I just couldn’t… when you said that I just reacted. I’m not settling, Richard.”

“But-”

“I’m not.”

“Camille, you don’t have to say that. I know that I’m not meeting your expectations, you can be honest about that.”

“My expectations? You’re right. You’re not meeting them, you’re exceeding them. I thought it would be so much longer before you would ever let me be this close to you, and longer still before you were confident enough to touch me in a sexual manner. I was prepared to wait a very long time. Richard, I don't know if you have realized it, but you have been a victim of abuse. Everyone that ever wanted you desired you not because of who you are, but because of what you could give them. That doesn’t ever fade away, I have a friend that has lived through something similar, and it still haunts her so many years later. If this is all I ever get, if as far as we reach, is touching with our tops off, it will be enough. You will always be more than enough, because you matter more than any sexual gratification. I want you however I can have you, and I’ll say it again and again until you can believe it.” she punctuates the statement with a desperate kiss.

Somehow he gets the feeling she expects to be pushed away. Maybe she thinks she had gone too far by hitting him or maybe that he might have somehow lost interest. Whatever the reason, she was wrong, and he held her, wordlessly trying to calm her distress.

Slowly the desperation fades away, and the kisses become gentler. She was more hesitant now with her touch, and while he is happy that she wants to make him comfortable, he doesn’t care for that. Richard pulled back just enough that they were looking at one another. “You can still touch me. I’m sorry I’m not ready for more, but,” he grabs her hands and places them on his chest, “this is nice. I like when you touch me, it makes me happy, and I want to make you happy too. Will you show me how?”

She sobers in an instant. “Are you sure?”

“Camille, touching you will never be a hardship for me, and you know how much I love learning new things.”

“So,” she purred, ah yes, the passionate vixen was back. “If I put your hands here,” she places his hands on her hips, “you would be alright?”

He swallows hard, and nods.

She guides his hands, and together they push the trousers down her legs. Using Richard for balance, Camille steps out of them, and then she is left bare and exposed save for a small cloth hiding her most private area. She looks at him, making sure not to push too far again, but he doesn’t seem overwhelmed, he just seems mezmerised.

“ I am yours, my love, “ she grabs one of his hands, and places it on her chest right over her heart. “Do you feel it? The way my heart beats for you? As long as there is love in your touch, I am happy.”

“What if I do something you don’t like?”

“I doubt you will, but if you do I will tell you.”

He nods firmly, but she can tell by how stiff he is that he is still worried. Her hands run the length of his back, conveying her faith in him with touch. He mirrors the touch, and she smiles. Her hands wander back to his chest, and she tweaks his nipple playfully.

Richard gasps in surprise, and Camille smiles at him. He glares at her playfully, but before he can return the gesture, she runs to the other side of the room.

His face is priceless, and she laughs.

Suddenly, he is in front of her, much quicker than he should have been, and he gives her the gentlest push which sends her toppling onto the bed. He climbs on the bed, making her feel like prey as he cages her in with his body, and kisses her.

“Camille, there is-I want to try somet-”

“Yes,” she sighs. “Whatever it is the answer is yes.”

Something in the air shifts, the world seems to still all at once, and then she feels it, feels _him_. He’s somehow within her, spreading warmth, and light. His skin is aglow with an ethereal light, and he is beautiful.

Her breath comes quicker, as she tries to imitate him, tries to share that breathtaking feeling with him, so he will know what he has incited in her, and she hears him moan.

His hands glide over her skin, seeking connection, and she clutches at his waist trying to ground herself, anything to draw out the indescribable sensations flooding her.

“Camille,” his voice is a strangled whimper that she half hears, and half feels.

“Richard,” she says, trying to infuse his name with everything that she felt for him.

His glow intensifies, the warmth burning them like hastily consumed alcohol, their hearts beat out the same pounding rhythm, she just needs.... Needs… the painful pleasure of a bite breaks through to her and together, as one, they _shatter_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to write, and I am still not 100 percent satisfied, but what else is new? Feedback on this would be awesome. Also let me know if I should up the rating to an M cause I'm a bit unsure since I wasn't overly graphic, and the fandom is mostly adults.


	10. Wishes Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married

“Married,” Richard says again as though mesmerized by the word.

Camille laughs. “Yes, my love, we are married.”

Richard blushes. “Sorry, I just, it’s rather difficult to wrap my head around the fact that...”

Camille sighed. She knew what he was about to say, even after a year spent with one another, he still seemed to be under the impression that she could willingly leave him.. 

“Sorry,” he says with a sigh.

“Don’t you trust me?”

He snorts.

Camille laughs, because the sound really makes him sound like a horse, and, naturally, he knows it amuses her to no end. “I choose you,” she states simply.

“Alright,” he relents with a smile, because only an idiot would argue with that logic. “So, my wonderful bride, what shall we do now that we are home?”

“Hmmm,” she hums, removing her shirt, “we could... read a book.”

“We could,” he says moving slowly towards her.

“Or we could simply go to sleep,” she suggests as she lays on the bed, and reclines comfortably, 

“A truly reasonable suggestion,” he agrees as he carefully climbs on top of her, resting the slightest hint of his weight on her body..

“Or I can tell you about something that will hopefully make you happy.”

Richard pauses, because he hears the worry behind her playful tone. He smooths her hair away from her face. “What would that be?”

“You remember the wedding?”

“Barely,” he says with a huff. “I was so nervous that most of my focus was on not passing out or finding some other way to make a fool of myself in front of everyone we know.”

“That would explain why you didn’t notice the… visitor we had.”

“Visitor?”

“Mmmhmmm. Your _friend_ came to show his _support_.”

“Did he-”

“No he didn’t get a chance to do anything to anyone since he left so suddenly for no reason at all."

Richard looks at her, face clearly showing his incredulity. 

"I might have slipped a tiny bit of velvet from your horn into his drink without him noticing,” she admitted.

Richard goes still. “What?” she asks defensively. “You said the best way to keep him away was with the velvet, and I figured it would be much worse if he consumed it. Keeping him away was the reason why you gave it to me, remember?

Richard chokes, and scrambles back from the bed.

“Richard? What’s wrong?”

Richard covers his mouth with one hand, and holds one finger of the other out to tell her to wait.

A rough sound escapes him, and suddenly, he is laughing uncontrollably. Tears of mirth rain down his face, and each time he seems to get a handle on it, he starts up again. Finally, though, he manages to regain, and maintain, control, and says, “thank you. Just thank you.”

“I just hope he learns his lesson from all this,” she says with an irritated huff.

“Oh he most certainly will, you don’t have to worry about that,” Richard said, with another laugh.

“What will it do to him? Somehow I feel like you didn’t tell me everything.”

“Well he’ll be mortal for a while, unable to get back to our realm.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad for him.”

“Trust me, for someone like him it is almost punishment enough. There is more though. Tell me, what exactly were you thinking when you put it into his drink?”

“That I didn’t ever want him to bother us again, and that he would get his comeuppance for all the trouble he caused you. Why?”

Richard choked back another laugh, as he walked over to her. “It’s hard to explain how it works, but just know that intent matters, a great deal, in cases such as these. So essentially you've sentenced him to a lifetime of all the things he most dreads, and it will be rather uncomfortable for him to ever come around us, so I am sure we won’t be healing from him anytime soon.”

“Good.” She said, with a sure nod. Then her gaze was back on her husband, and she noted the way that he was watching her. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you are the most magnificent creature in this or any other realm,” he walks back to the bed as he speaks. “Because out of a world of individuals, for some reason, you chose me,” he says as he climbs into the bed, body firmly caging Camille in place. “Because I love you,” he says, and then he kisses her.

~

Catherine sat on the front porch of the bar, gazing up at the setting sun with a smile. Her daughter had married a man she loved, and that man loved her daughter so much an idiot could read it on him. Now she was closer than ever to being a grandmother. The one thing she couldn’t decide though, was if she was hoping their first would be a boy or a girl, ah, maybe she should just pray for both, and be happy with either. Still smiling, she made her way back into the bar.

Less than a year later, Catherine would find that she need not have worried, because as though in reward to her indecision, her daughter gave birth to a beautiful set of twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it is complete, I'm sad, but also happy, cause I don't have the best track record of finishing what I start.


End file.
